Winchesters em Sunnydale
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coisas que acontecem quando os personagens se supernatural se encontram com os personagens de Buffy.
1. Um anjo, uma ex demônio e vodca

**Um anjo, uma ex-demônio e vodca**

"Você realmente quer que eu passe a minha tarde com um demônio ?" Castiel disse um tanto perplexo e bastante irritado para o caçador a sua frente.

"Não é como se você já não tivesse feito isso a isso antes." disse Dean

"Tais ocasiões foram apenas por motivos profissionais, não sociais"

"É sair com ela ou ficar o dia inteiro encarando o papel de parede até eu e a caça-vampiros voltarmos da outra dimensão"

"Eu escolho o papel de parede a um demônio sob quaisquer circunstâncias"

"Tecnicamente falando eu sou uma ex-demônio e um membro muito funcional da sociedade, na verdade há anos já descobri o meu amor pelo adorável sistema capitalista" Anya disse.

Castiel olha para Dean com desespero, o caçador não sabe se sente pena ou se ri da situação. Castiel respira fundo e tenta ver as coisas do lado positivo ,pelo menos Dean não o está incentivando a fazer sexo com essa mulher como ele já fizera antes.

"Então onde vocês dois vão ?" Dean perguntou.

"Tem um ótimo bar há alguns quarteirões daqui"

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, da última vez que ele foi num bar ele o bebeu todo, literalmente"

"Parece divertido, um bar vai ser então" Anya disse já puxando o anjo para a porta pelo sobretudo.

**XXX**

Castiel achou que se enrolasse por meia hora e fosse embora já seria o suficiente para cumprir sua cota de socialização com os locais pelo resto da vida, mas quando passou meia hora ele não foi embora, nem quando passou uma, ou quando passou três, ele aprendera os benefícios do álcool quando estava se tornando humano e conversar com Anya não era tão ruim assim, a lógica de pensamento dela fazia bem mais sentido do que a da maioria dos humanos que já conhecera e ela dividia algumas de suas saudades quanto a alguns elementos do século dezoito, e algumas de suas dúvidas quanto ao uso de celulares.

"Eu já aceitei o fato que todos os mortais são malucos. Especialmente os homens" Anya disse.

"Eu sei. Teimosos, arrogantes, só te chamam quando precisam de você, não apreciam nada do que você faz e te comparam a um bebê gigante com assas"

"Bebê gigante com assas ?"

"É" Castiel disse terminando o copo de vodca com um só gole e apontando para o barman servir mais.

"Mas eles valem a pena não valem ? Humanos, a maneira como eles querem tudo, como eles tentam, como eles te surpreendem. E sexo também é bem agradável "

"Eu não saberia nada sobre isso"

"Você não tem relações românticas/sexuais com o caçador que foi com a Buffy para outra dimensão ?"

"Não"

"Você gostaria de ter ?"

"Não. Sim. Talvez. Sim. Definitivamente sim. Por acaso tem algum feitiço da verdade nessa cidade ?"

"Não que eu saiba mas essas coisas acontecem bastante aqui em Sunnydale. Mas se eu fosse apostar acho que seria só o álcool e o seu prazer pela minha companhia falando"

Castiel não respondeu ,ele temia que fosse verdade.

"Então anjo, quais são as suas opiniões quanto a hambúrgueres e karaokê ?"

"Eu gosto do primeiro, nunca tive experiência com o segundo e não acho que seja prudente ter"

"Então está decidido, hambúrgueres e karaokê vai ser !"

Depois disso houve hambúrgueres e karaokê, assim como a morte de alguns vampiros, uma ida no parque e uma quase ida a prisão, e como Anya classificou o inicio de uma bela amizade, que foi marcado pela sua insistência em comprar para ambos braceletes idênticos com a inscrição Bros.

**XXX**

Na manhã seguinte já saindo de Sunnydale ,Dean recebeu a seguinte mensagem em seu celular :

_Dean Winchester, eu te recomendo passar a tratar o seu anjo um pouco melhor se você não quiser que a fúria de um demônio de vingança seja jogada sobre você (eu ainda conheço as pessoas certas no meu antigo ramo). Ah e se o Cas estiver aí pode dizer para ele que eu aceito o seu convite de sair de novo semana que vem, mal posso esperar._

_Te desejo tudo de bom, Anya :)_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Coisas que eles não falam a respeito

**2. Coisas que eles não falam a respeito**

Em geral os Winchesters iam a Sunnydale por causa de Sam, mais especificamente por causa da biblioteca com livros raros sobre monstros, demônios e afins que Rupert Giles tinha e que Sam adorava explorar e passar horas e horas absorvendo o máximo de informação possível com uma fixação e alegria que Dean não conseguia entender e as vezes achava até que era um tanto indecente. Após o primeiro encontro que tiveram com eles Dean deu para Buffy os números para contata-los caso precisasse de ajuda, ela nunca ligou, ele também não esperava que ela ligasse.

Enquanto Sam pesquisa Dean sempre acaba saindo em patrulha com ela, a maioria dos caçadores achava que ela era um mito, uma lenda urbana criada para assustar monstros ingênuos, quando Dean conta isso para ela Buffy sorri . Eles não falam sobre as coisas que realmente importam, sobre seus irmãos, sobre o fim do mundo, sobre como é o trabalho deles salvar todos de novo e de novo, algumas vezes anteriormente eles até ousavam brincar a respeito de tais coisas mas pararam porque conseguiam enxergar claramente o que havia por trás do sarcasmo que usavam. Eles falam sobre coisas casuais, ou pelo menos casuais para eles, caçadas, lutas, coisas estúpidas que seres sobrenaturais fazem e as vezes um pouco de tv e música ,embora não tanto sobre o último tópico porque ele já tinha desistido de fazer com que ela gostasse do seu rock'n roll.

Sempre que iam embora da cidade Sam dizia que havia tensão sexual entre eles, Dean não se dava o trabalho de o corrigir porque o que havia entre eles era algo bem mais estranho, não era amor ou atração, era uma compreensão e entendimento mutuo que não vinha com a experiência ou convivência mas sim pela semelhança, por conseguirem se reconhecer tanto um no outro. E nem as coisas que os diferiam os tornavam tão distantes assim, ela era uma heroína por ter aceitado a missão que o destino impôs a ela, ele era um herói por ter rejeitado a missão que o destino impôs a ele, nenhum deles tinha certeza se o caminho que tinham escolhido era o certo, as pessoas ao redor deles continuam morrendo e o mundo sempre parece trazer algo pior eventualmente, em grande parte do tempo eles não queriam mais lutar e vencer, glória e vitórias eram mais um peso a mais para carregar ,eles queriam um pouco de tranquilidade, eles só queriam descansar . Eles também não falam disso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Bruxas

**3. Bruxas**

Dean detestava bruxas mas nunca mencionava isso para Willow. Buffy achava que que isso ocorria porque apesar dela ser o que era Dean tinha simpatia e até uma certa amizade por ela. Xander no entanto achava que Dean fazia isso porque ainda tinha um pouco de medo dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Possibilidades assustadoras

_N/A : No universo dessas drabbles o Castiel está viajando permanentemente com os Winchesters._

**4. Possibilidades assustadoras**

Toda vez que eles iam para Sunnydale Castiel e Anya sempre acabavam conversando por horas sobre como humanos eram estranhos enquanto terminavam com o estoque de bebidas da casa de Giles. E quando se despediam Anya dizia que ele deveria aparecer mais vezes porque com a sua influência ele poderia um dia se tornar um membro produtivo da sociedade capitalista, mais do que isso até, ele com a sua companhia poderia um dia vir a ser igualzinho a ela. Dean ao ouvir isso sempre acabava dirigindo o mais rápido possível para longe dali porque temia que isso fosse verdade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Memórias

**N/A : Se passa durante a sexta temporada.**

**Memórias**

Castiel naquele dia foi no céu de Tara Maclay. Normalmente Castiel escolhia ir para os céus daqueles que não notavam a sua presença ali, e julgou foi achou que esse seria o caso ali, seria apenas o homem sentado longe no banco de praça enquanto ela cantava no parque com uma jovem ruiva sobre estar apaixonada, sobre magia. Ele estava errado. Quando a música terminou ela andou até onde estava e disse :

"Olá"

"Minhas desculpas" Castiel disse rapidamente e um tanto embaraçado.

"Desculpas porque ?"

"Essas são as suas memórias pessoais, minha presença aqui poderia ser considerada um tanto invasiva por muitos"

"Bem, eu não sou um desses muitos. Eu amo as memórias obviamente, mas as vezes interações novas são boas. Você é um anjo, certo ?"

"Sim, como você sabe ?"

"Eu conheci um de seus irmãos uma vez, Inias eu acredito que seja o seu nome"

"Ele estava missão ?"

"Não, acho que anjos tem o habito de passar mais tempo nos céus de outras pessoas do que dizem."

"Provavelmente"

"E também eu li um número considerável de livros sobre anjos no meu tempo de vida"

"Você era uma caçadora ?"

"Não, uma bruxa"

"Certamente não o tipo de bruxa que seguia Lúcifer"

"Não, eu tenho certeza que eu provavelmente não teria nenhuma chance de vir para cá se esse fosse o caso"

"Sim, é claro. Posso fazer uma pergunta ?"

"Claro"

"Porque vocês estavam cantando ? Pela minha experiência humanos cantam apenas em palcos, ou as vezes enquanto se limpam no chuveiro"

"Você está certo, esse caso foi uma exceção, algo envolvendo um amuleto antigo e um demônio da dança, a cidade inteira ficou como se fosse um musical por alguns dias"

"Parece agradável"

"No começo foi, mas aí muitas coisas que dificilmente seriam ditas em voz alta foram cantadas em plenos pulmões, isso causou alguns problemas"

"Eu imagino" Castiel disse e pensando que iria depois pesquisar exatamente qual amuleto ou demônio havia causado aquilo para tomar as precauções necessárias contra um feitiço como aquele, não haviam muitas coisas que o assustavam, mas a possibilidade de subitamente começar a cantar seus sentimentos em plenos pulmões seria o tipo de coisa que se ele ainda dormisse lhe causaria pesadelos.

"Então... acho que ta na hora de eu ir pra próxima memória, foi um prazer te conhecer"

"Igualmente"

Ela se levou do banco, mas antes que se virasse pra ir embora Castiel disse :

"Você vai encontra-la de novo, um dia, algumas pessoas tem céus divididos, o seu é um destes"

Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, me agrada muito saber disso. E o seu ? É dividido com alguém ?"

"Eu não tenho um céu, não se sabe muito o que acontece com a minha espécie após a morte"

"Deve ser difícil não saber"

"As vezes"

"Então... tem alguém com quem você gostaria de dividir um céu ?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim. Mas essa não é uma possibilidade real, como eu disse anjos não recebem céus após a morte"

"Eu entendi mas pelo menos você pode fazer boas memórias com ela, ou ele, por enquanto"

"Eu temo que essa também não seja uma possibilidade"

"Oh, eu sinto muito"

"A culpa não é sua"

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu sinto muito. E quem sabe, muitas coisas podem acontecer, talvez boas memórias com essa pessoa que você ama não sejam algo tão impossível assim"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
